The Edventures of Final Fantasy 7
by UltimaHyperNova
Summary: In this crossover EENE & FFVII , the eds find a red stone known as materia. The small piece of materia opened up a whole new world called "Gaia". The eds soon learned that the new world was in grave danger- and so is the earth...
1. Chapter 1: The Summon

_**AN (UltimaHyperNova):**_ Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. (I made one on an old account [I was RevengeofED] that got messed up a long time ago, so I guess this is my second then) This is a crossover with Ed, Edd, and Eddy with the game Final Fantasy VII. This will be a story about the eds, and about Final Fantasy stuff like magic, monsters, and everything else like that when they get transported to the whole new world! I will add new characters and many crazy twists. I will occasionally put theses notes here too (not this long, I hope XD). I greatly appreciate reviews, comments and even improvement ideas. I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Oh yeah, this story is based mostly on Double D's (Edd's) view. That's all I have to say, so enjoy.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do **not** own anything to do with Final Fantasy or Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy or their characters, but I might add my own later.

**The Ed-ventures of Final Fantasy **by Tyler Hunt

**Chapter 1: The Summon**

It was a normal, peaceful morning in Peachcreek. Ed and Eddy started to plan their scam that would give them enough jawbreakers to last them the rest of the year (witch, to their disappointment was only in 2 days). Too bad for them, they didn't have a plan. That's what they have Double D for.

"Ed!" the loud mouth Eddy screeched. "Go get sockhead up for me, will ya? I need him for our amazing scam!"

"Ok Eddy!" Ed, the dumbest of the trio responded.

Ed ran over to Double D's house to wake up the brightest one of the group (Double D). Ed had his usual attire, a striped red and white t-shirt with his old, dark green jacket with two thin white stripes on each of his sleeves that hung down past his fingers. He also wore his very baggy light purple shorts, too. On top of all that, he had a unibrow that gave him the title of "monobrow" from Eddy. Finally, he had very short prickly hair on the top of his flat head.

.

"Double D!" the loud, goofy voice sounded. "Come on! It's time to get up for the… umm..."

"YAWN… the scam I told you about yesterday, Ed?" The sleepy teen interrupted the not so bright Ed.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Umm… what was the scam again?" Ed asked as Double D got up and changed his hat to his Saturday one.

"I was explaining it to you and Eddy the whole two hours you where down here. Did you even pay attention to ANYTHING I said?!?" Double D angrily shouted, but then took a deep breath and calmed down. He hates and always has hated violence.

"Nope, notta thing! Don't have a clue!" Ed shouted with his big, dopey, wide smile.

Double D groaned and slapped his forehead. _When will they ever learn?_ Double D did his normal routine of showering and all of that. When Ed followed him outside, they noticed an eerie bone-chilling wind. It has been happening every once in a while. No one, not even Double D knew what caused it. All the cul-de-sac kids never noticed it, only the eds. But the even weirder thing was, it was winter and not cold at all! It was even hot!

Double D also had his normal cloths on. He had his standard plain red t-shirt, also baggy purple shorts. Even though it was warm outside, he still put on his orange winter jacket, just incase of cold weather. You couldn't see it but he also had his yellow blue and red striped neck tie on him, for some reason. To finish it all off, he had his black sock-like hat. He had three small strands of black hair hanging out of his hat that blew in the creepy wind.

Double D took a nice long deep breath in. *cough, cough* he hacked away at the strange weather.

*SMACK* Ed ripped a smack at Double D's back, witch made him fall down hard. As he scrambled up he managed to wheeze out, "Thanks Ed, I think I needed that. *cough* this unusual weather has been bothering me for quite a time, do you know what may have caused it, Ed?" Double D asked his tall friend.

"Um… (A minute passed by…) oh, I got it! I read it in my comic 'They came from planet Zegor and ate my mashed potatoes with chopsticks'" Ed started. "They came from their planet to earth spewing slime on you and your mashed potatoes and then they ate them! And that wasn't enough either, they also ate your… GRAVY! Nooooo!" Ed panicked.

"… that's nice, Ed." Double D finished as he calmed down his friend.

As they continued to their short friend's house, Ed didn't notice, but Double D stopped. Something caught his attention. What ever it was, it gave a brilliant crimson color, even though it was far away. Double D followed the color as the light grew more and more intense. When Double D was in arm's reach of it, he kneeled down for closer inspection. _My, this is a strange rock. It gives off a brilliant red glow, almost like a ruby. _Right as he picked it up, a blinding flash occurred, making him shield his eyes from the light. In his mind, echoed the words "Choco/Mog". _What was that? _he asked himself as the voice and flash cleared. Then he noticed how it was round. Perfectly round. It was in the shape of a small sphere. _Wow, it's almost impossible to cut a gem THIS round, but it is also impossible for it to happen naturally, either_.

"Oh!" The boy realized. "I need to get back to Ed and Eddy." He put the gem in his winter coat pocket and made his way to Eddy's house.

* * *

"What took you sockhead?" Eddy commented to his late friend.

Eddy wore his normal cloths, too. He had on his normal yellow, purple collared t-shirt. His shirt also had a single red stripe going from his shoulder down to the end of his shirt. His light blue shorts where also baggy. He had a chain in his left pocket to protect his empty wallet. All the hair he had was only three long strands.

"Tell us about the scam again!" the grumpy Eddy told Double D.

"I already told you about it!" Double D replied.

"Ed and I where to busy playing our new game Final Fantasy VII to even listen to you last night."

"Eddy, how could you be to busy?" Double D grumbled under his breath to hide what he really thought about him. "Ok" Double D explained. "if you remember we where going to do our scam about the kids getting to be in the video games instead of having to play them. Of course, we can not really put them into the games, but we can make props and backgrounds to make it seem more like you are in it. Ed, you will make the props and be the background people."

"Oh boy! Monsters here I come! Ha ha ha ha!" Ed jumped up and down laughing. "Can I make the gravy, too Double D?" Ed pleaded with his puppy dog face.

"Sure Ed." Double D couldn't deny Ed's puppy dog face, even if Ed wanted the weirdest of things. "Eddy, you will be the video game star. You will lead the kids through the game course and all of that."

Eddy's eyes soon lit up. "I get to be the star!?! Finally, I get a role that fits my reputation!" Eddy said in his usual cocky way.

"Sure, Eddy." Double D agreed sarcastically. "As for me, I will be behind the stage working the props and the story. As you all know this will be about the game Final Fantasy VII Ed got for his birthday."

"Boring!" Eddy yelled out. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on road!" Eddy rushed out his room to practice hi lines.

Double D sighed. _Wait a minute!_ Double D thought and took out the crimson stone he found earlier. He then took a good look at it for a solid minute, and it came to him _Wait! I've seen a stone like this before._

**Flashback-**

"Hey, Double D! You gotta check this game out!" Double D recalled Eddy saying in Double D's own room.

"What game is it?" Double D asked back.

"It's called Final Fantasy VII or something. Ed got this for his birthday, remember?"

Ed was playing the game while Double D and Eddy watched.

"Hey Ed, do you know why are those birds dancing?" Double D questioned Ed.

"I don't know… I said "Wark" to them, and they started dancing!

"I hate birds…" Eddy scowled. "What are they, like chickens or somthin?"

"CHICKENS!!!" Ed shouted so loud, the room shook making Double D fall spectacularly, making Eddy laugh. But he fell to the floor too, making Double D be the last one laughing. Eddy scowled to Double D's response of laughing at him. Eddy hated it when someone laughs at him. On the game, the "chickens" stopped dancing, making Ed pout.

"Aww… the chickens stopped Double D!" Ed made a pouting face.

"There, there, Ed." Double D patted Ed's head when he got up, trying to make him feel better.

"You're a big baby Ed." Eddy commented.

"EDDY!" Double D shouted like an angry mother

Hey, guys! The chickens are holding something!" the big Ed interrupted the other Ed's fight. Sure enough, on the game it looked like the birds were trying to give Ed (on the game, of course) a small, red stone.

**The Flashback Ends-**

Double D was still in Eddy's room alone because the other two Eds left 10 minutes ago, and they still haven't came back to find out what Double D was doing, but that didn't matter to him now. _The red stone… it was in the game! I have to tell Eddy about this!_ Double D left Eddy's room to go find his friends.

* * *

Double D found Eddy in his bathroom after he heard his and someone else's voice. But when Double D found him, the other voice was also Eddy's.

"So hey baby, where have you been all my life?" Eddy was talking to himself in the mirror not noticing Double D was standing at his door the whole time. Double D started laughing, making Eddy turn around at him in embarrassment. "I- it's not what you think… I was just practicing my lines!"

"Sure you were." Double D rolled his eyes. "I have something I think you and Ed should know, where is he anyways?

"Oh, Ed went to make his gravy or something stupid like that" Eddy said with still a little embarrassment in his voice.

"Ok let's go get Ed before I start my story." The kids then left the bathroom to then find Ed.

They found Ed in his room full of props. There were cardboard monsters, weapons, and many huge cardboard backgrounds of the game on his wall! And of course, they saw a big pot of gravy in the middle of it all. Double D and Eddy gazed at the all the work Ed did in only ten minutes! And there Ed was, sitting on the ground playing Final fantasy as if he had been doing nothing all day.

"Gotta admit monobrow, you did a good job with this." Eddy admitted.

"Hi guys!" Ed happily greeted them with a big smile.

"Ed, how did you do all of this so fast?" Double D said still amazed. "Never mind that, I need to explain something that's been bothering me to you guys…"

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

"So you say you found a glowing orb that looks just like the one on the game? And right after you picked it up it a huge bright flash came and you heard a strange voice say 'Choco/Mog'?" Eddy summarized.

"What?" Ed asked as he picked earwax out of his ear.

Both Double D and Eddy sighed to Ed's response. Eddy turned back to Double D to ask "So what, you expect me and Ed-"

"Buttered toast!" Ed shouted out, interrupting Eddy. At this point Eddy tackled Ed in his anger, but he failed by Double D holding him back. "Stop it Eddy!" Double D strained. As Eddy calmed down, he continued his speech "So you expect… (Eddy looks back at the still smiling Ed)…me to believe what you just said?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I even have the red orb on me." Double D pulls out the shining red orb. He looked down, and the orb cast a stunning crimson shadow that lightly glistened on Ed's shag rug floor. The trio's jaws dropped as the shadow amazed them all.

"Wait! I just thought of something!" Ed shouts out of nowhere.

The other two Eds took their eyes off the glowing orb, because Ed actually thinking of something was MUCH more amazing to them. "You can think? I didn't know that!" Eddy mocked followed by a hush from Double D.

"I remember after I got done with my props for the scam, I played the game and it said that the shiny red orb the chickens gave me was called the 'Choco/Mog Summon Materia'!"

"WHAT!?!" Eddy and Double D both shouted in shock. "Then that means…" Eddy started. "That the orb I found is really a summon materia in the game!?!" Double D finished off.

"Oh, I was gonna say 'Then that means… my scam is going to have to wait until tomorrow!!!' but uh… that works too!" Eddy said.

"Eddy! This is not the time to worry about your scam!" Double D angrily said.

"Shut up, sockhead!" Eddy yelled back.

As they fought, Ed noticed something different about the materia (as the red orb was called). It started to flash somewhat. "Uh, guys?" Ed said trying to get their attention. They kept on fighting, so Ed ran over to pick them up. "HEY GUYS!" Ed shouted in their ears while shaking them.

"What is it?" Both kids yelled after he let go of them

"The orb…" Ed said softly.

_**Humans…**_an unknown voice sounded. _**I have found you…**_

"Wh-What?" The strange voice freaked out all the Eds. "Who are y-you?" Double D asked the mysterious voice.

_**I am Choco/Mog. You have summoned me…**_

"Summoned you?!?" The terrified Eds asked.

_**Yes. Both of our worlds are in grave danger…**_

"Both of our worlds!?!" Eddy questioned.

"Grave danger?!?" Double D said anxiously.

"No gravy with the mashed potatoes!?! Ed laughed out.

**TBC…**

_**AN: **_There you have it, the first chapter is done. I hope you liked it! Please review as I get the next chapter up!

-_Tyler_


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

**The Ed-ventures of Final Fantasy VII**

**Chapter 2: The Explanation**

After learning the two worlds are in danger by the strange talking materia, we now join the shocked Eds.

"What are you talking about!?! Both our worlds are in danger?! Show yourself!" Eddy ordered.

_**Very well…**_The Eds soon had to shield their eyes from a bright flash came from the small materia, which caused it to somehow disappear. Once the flash ended, two figures appeared. The first looked like one of the big yellow birds from the video game, and the other looked like a pink teddy bear, but with small red wings and a white bandana.

"Wait, there are two of you?" Ed said, catching the attention of Eddy and Double D because he actually kept up with what was happening.

"Yep." The talking teddy bear said. "I'm Mog, THE famous mog. And this is my partner, Choco the chocobo." He said, pointing to the chocobo next to him, but it just responded with soft "Wark".

"Hey, what happened to the materia?" Double D asked after he noticed it was gone from his hand.

"That's not important now. But let me explain everything." He started. "We are the summons from the materia you people found, and we live in a world called 'Gaia'. We were warped to this planet by a man named Cloud Strife, kupo. He told us that he needed all the help he could get, so he transported us here to get the strongest people we could find and bring them back to our planet.

"Ok I understand why you came to me, then." Eddy said while flexing his scrawny muscles. "But what's this gotta do with our planet?"

"Also, I found _you_ on the ground, and you didn't find us." Double D corrected mog.

"No. Our mission was to find the strongest people, as you know kupo, so we found you and attracted you with the red glow of the materia." Mog re-corrected Double D.

"Wark Wark!!" said the chocobo as if it had agreed.

"An evil man named Sephiroth summoned Meteor to come from the sky and hit Gaia. But it wasn't just for that planet. He summoned Meteor to strike many planets, one by one. Meteor is about half the size of Gaia, but _**twice**_the size of your planet. That's why we need you to come with us, to help save many planets" Mog explained.

"A METEOR?!" Double D and Eddy screamed both almost fainting.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go save the planet!" Ed said causing everyone, even Mog, to be surprised at how brave he was.

"Hey, if Ed thinks he can do it…" Eddy said shakily. "Then so can we!" Everyone felt a surge of bravery in their bodies, and felt ready for everything.

"Then do when do we depart for our journey?" Double D said also feeling brave.

"We are gonna leave tomorrow, kupo!" Mog said. "You better get prepared!"

The Eds all nodded, but Double D had one last question. "Where are you two going to go?" He asked Mog and Choco.

When the Eds turned and looked at them, they weren't there. When the Eds looked down, they found the materia on the ground. Double D went over and put it in his winter coat pocket. With that, the Eds left for their own house to get a goodnight sleep.

"My…" Double D thought at loud in his bed "What a strange day we have had. Tomorrow we are leaving for a new world, and I don't even know why they would want _us_ to help save it. I better get to sleep before I get too worried about it…" He turned off the lights and fell into a deep sleep…

*BUZZ* *BUZZ* Double D's alarm clock sounded. He slammed it down to turn it off, and rolled out of bed. First, he went in the kitchen to make him some Chunky puffs cereal with a half of a grapefruit to the side for a complete breakfast, and then he sat down at his dining room table to eat. He turned on the small TV in the kitchen and watched.

"…in local news," a man said with a blue hat that had the words 'Shinra Electric Company' stitched on to it. "The summoned Meteor is heading our way to strike at any time. It is said this is the doing of a man named Sephiroth and a man named Cloud Strife." It showed a picture of a man with a sword that was taller then him and long silver hair. His face was pale and he head glowing green eyes. The other picture had a man with a huge thick broadsword, really weird spiky blonde hair, and glowing blue eyes. Both looked like they killed have killed before. Then, it showed a simulation of a giant meteor hitting the planet. It destroyed millions of homes, people, and cities. Soon after, it showed the world exploding into a million pieces, and Meteor continuing its rage.

"… If any of these people are seen, please call the Shinra Headquarters to notify them, so they can help take them down." The newscaster finished, flashing the two pictures of Sephiroth and Cloud again but with a phone number at the bottom. But, something was weird with the picture of the man with the silver hair. It moved around, and then bubbles came out of the TV. _**Heh heh heh… **_A deep, twisted voice laughed out. The TV then went dark. The whole room went dark.

"W-what i-is happening?" Double D whimpered.

In the darkness, Double D could make something out. It looked like the tip of a sword, but it grew longer and longer. A figure was coming out of the darkness. It was the man from the picture. It came closer and closer. _**Heh heh heh… I have found you… bow down to my might or it is the end for all you pitiful humans. **_With an evil smile, he drew back his sword, and lunged at Double D…

"AHHH!!!!" Double D screamed out, fainting onto the floor.

*BUZZ* *BUZZ* his alarm sounded. Double D shot up, still screaming loudly for a while.

Eddy and Ed barged into their friend's room, to find him hyperventilating. "What's wrong? What happened?" Eddy looked around to find nothing wrong.

"Double D! Are you ok?" Ed asked his scared friend.

"I… I had had the scariest nightmare!" Double D said calming down a little.

"What?! That's it? We were really worried about you!" Eddy complained.

"Tell us about you dream! Was it scary? Was there monsters!? Ed asked Double D excitedly.

"O... ok" Double D explained the whole dream, in good detail.

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

"Whoa! So the news guy said that the Cloud guy Mog was talking about helped caused Meteor? You saw pictures of what Meteor would look like destroying the planet? AND you saw the evil Sephiroth dude come out of nowhere and try to kill you? Are you sure you didn't make it all up or something?" Eddy freaked out.

"Yes! I know I didn't make it up, because I never saw Sephiroth before! He looked so evil and real… Hey, wait let's ask Mog!" Double D pulled out the materia and took a good look at it. Nothing happened, so he thought of something. He remembered when Ed said it was the Choco/Mog summon. After that, the materia glowed and Choco and Mog came out of it!

"So how do we get them to come here?" Eddy asked, but Double D was already on that.

"Ed! I have an idea." Double D said to Ed. "I need you to say the name of the materia again. Can you do that for us, Ed?" Double D handed him the materia.

"Ok…" the confused Ed did what his friend asked. "Um… the summon Choco/Mog?" The materia started to flash again. Again, Choco and Mog appeared.

"So, are you all ready, kupo?" Mog asked the Eds.

"We're not getting any younger!" Eddy called out.

"Ready as Spaghetti!" Ed joyfully said.

"We are as ready as we ever will be, I guess." Double D finished

"Good! Then go to the world of Gaia!" Mog said. He warped them out of the room and to their destination.

**TBC….**

**AN:** That's the second chapter, done. And thanks, Sage of Dorks for your review! This story will really be starting in the next chapter. I'll start working on the next chapter now!

_-Tyler_


End file.
